1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to self-oscillating transistor full-bridge inverters, particularly of a type that provides sinusoidal output voltage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although self-oscillating transistor inverters providing their output in the form of sinusoidal voltage do presently exist --as for instance described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,600 and 4,392,087 to Zansky, or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,726 to Burke --full-bridge inverters of that type do not presently exist. Yet, full-bridge inverters have several significant advantages as compared with half-bridge or regular push-pull inverters, especially in terms of voltage, current and/or power handling capabilities.